


Let's have a bit fun

by LadyMorgan



Series: BwtG3 ... or ...Kinktober 2018/3 (day 26-31) [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Degradation, Kinktober 2018, Multi, Roleplay, Slaves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-10 02:02:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16461338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyMorgan/pseuds/LadyMorgan
Summary: day27Then Gabriel put the leashes in their hands after he had escorted the two into their place and nodding towardshis sweetheart, he sat down to the other five. Lucifer knelt on the left, Balthazar on the right beside the bedon which Eva knelt."Well, my little sluts. Are you ready? You can hardly wait. Am I right? Hm?"She smiled and looked alternately from one to the other, and she did not have to wait long for the answer.





	Let's have a bit fun

Although Eva thought it was a good idea until recently when she learned that Balthazar and Lucifer were dealing with "degradation," she was not so sure when she heard them talking.

She took two bottles of beer out of the fridge and put them on the table in front of the two men before she sat down.

At that moment, the front door opened and Gabriel came in.

"I wiped the floor! Take off the dirty shoes immediately or you'll lick it!" She shrieked, jumping up and shooing him out again.

"Probably this topic would have been better for you," Lucifer laughed as he watched the scene, lifting the bottle and letting it clink to his colleague's.

"Why? You are perfect for each other."

Meekly, Gabriel came in again and sat down next to his wife.

"Yes. But nobody wants to be the victim," Balthazar grinned.

"How about ..."

Gabriel had wondered and made his suggestion to the other three. Such thoughts had taken possession of him long ago, but he knew, or rather feared, that his wife would not like it. But if he turned the tables. If it was not he who took over this role, but these two, in this case, strangers?

Granted, Eva had her reservations. Because, as her husband imagined, she had never treated a person. And yes, she was reluctant to imagine she had to do this to Gabriel.

Faster than expected, Lucifer and Balthazar agreed, which Gabriel honored with an appreciative pat on the back.

"It's just a game."

Hesitantly, Eva nodded, and after a few more moments in which all three persuaded her, she agreed.

 

After the two men left, Gabriel was in bed with his wife and already in the land of dreams, Eva's eyes were still open and she was thinking.

On the one hand, it was also something new to her and she was a little scared of it, but on the other hand, a small part of her was looking forward to the challenge because she had the certainty that she could handle Lucifer and Balthazar more roughly,

Nevertheless, it should not go too far and the fun finally stood in the foreground.

Everyone was an actor and that's why it was nothing new. Also Eva. Not a professional, but a 'born,' as her husband used to say.

 

The following evening, there was a lot of bustle in her house, or rather in the playroom. Each of the eight members had gathered because it was finally about humiliation and therefore it should all take place under the supervision of the public.

The last to join was Chuck, and when he saw Eve, he greeted her first with a kiss and then, with a loud, appreciative whistle, let his eyes wander from head to toe.

"Where's the popcorn?" He smirked and sat down to see everything.

"Silence on the cheap places. I do not want to hear any more noise from you," she said after taking another deep breath and called her husband briefly to give him the start signal. And the men obeyed.

Not a minute later, the door opened and Gabriel came in. To his right Balthazar and to his left Lucifer. But not upright, but on all fours. Each with a long leash attached to a collar.

For this purpose, Eva was still in the afternoon in a pet shop. The only thing they wore was a black rubber mask covering only the face. Eva wanted it that way, otherwise, she would not have had a chance to pull the boys by the hair if she felt like it.

Then he put the leashes in their hands after he had escorted the two into their place and after nodding towards his sweetheart, he sat down to the others. Lucifer knelt on the left and Balthazar on the right beside the bed on which Eva knelt.

"Well, my little sluts. Are you ready? You can hardly wait. You look pretty ready. Am I right? Hm?"

She smiled and looked alternately from one to the other, and she did not have to wait long for the answer.

"Yes, Mistress."

 

Even though his cock was still hanging listlessly between his legs, Balthazar felt a certain emotion at the latest at that moment where he looked at Eva.

Her brown eyes looked even bigger with the make-up and sparkled with a certain arrogance. Her long hair fell in waves over her bare shoulder, partially obscuring the straps of her brown-and-black patterned corset.

Under the color-coordinated, short, tight-fitting pants she wore a shiny, brown pantyhose and over the pants, with straps, a strap-on was attached. Which when looking closer almost looked a bit bigger than his own cock. That made him swallow first, but he could not avert his eyes and was looking forward to being fucked. If he was allowed to.

Lucifer felt the same way and he felt the increase in the liquid that accumulated in his mouth. Granted, it was really a humiliating situation to have to present in front of everyone else, but it was this experience that made him harder.

He loved being in command and this was new to him. But, not unpleasant. Not yet.

 

"Be a good boy. Give me that. On your back. That makes things easier. Give me some pleasure. Make it good for me."

Her voice was soft, friendly. The tone teasing, challenging and she smiled.

With these words, she turned to Balthazar, reached out her hand, whereupon he gave her the leash and with a short jerk, he lay on his back, his face directly under the artificial penis.

Immediately he opened his mouth, stuck out his tongue and with one hand on her extra body part moved Eva exactly where she wanted it. Her other hand held the leash, beating lightly on his chest and encouraging him on.

"Yes, that's it. Good. Good boy. Leak it. Suck it. Hmm ... be a good slut. That's good. "

She talked incessantly, encouraging him, teasing him with words and deeds. Not the fact that he had this cock of pliable, soft plastic in his mouth and was in an impossible position, which after a few minutes drove the sweat on his forehead and caused his neck muscles to ache, since she did not make it easy for him, but the little, dirty words and the soft moan that she gave, heated up Balthazar tremendously.

"Enough. Back to your place!"

 

"Well. How do you want it? Come here."

She grabbed Lucifer's leash and pulled once vigorously, whereupon he jumped immediately on the bed and waited for further Instructions.

"On your knees. Suck it."

This was too slow for her, as he licked it carefully and hesitantly and she grabbed his hair firmly and pushed his head closer.

"I want it in there. All the way in!"

This was a little too fast and before he could adjust to it, he began to choke.

"Nice and deep. Yes, that's it. That's the sound I like. I want to hear you gagging. Do not dare to stop!"

She smiled at the other and also into the camera, loosened the grip a little, but did not let him go. She also encouraged him again and again with nasty words and even though this dirty talk Eve had fallen extremely hard, especially when everything had started, she had to admit that this was more fun from time to time. And right here in this special session, she could say anything she might not have said otherwise.

Her grin widened as Lucifer struggled again and each time she glanced at the others, she felt more and more encouraged.

As promised, or determined, the five were quiet and eagerly watched the action.

"Yes, that's it. Take it. I want to fuck this cave. Good boy."

It was fun, really fun, and she chuckled as she held her cock in one hand, squeezing Lucifer's mouth over and over again. Granted, his jaw muscles were already hurting a bit.

"What? Did I say something about stopping?"

From one second to the other, her tone became stern and bossy again. Before she dismissed him, she ordered him to lick everything dry again and shooed him back to his place, where he could recover from the previous events, breathing heavily.

 

Balthazar's heart was racing, his cock taut to bursting. Drops of his lust spread over the black latex cover as he climbed back onto the bed.

"What's this? Leak your leftovers immediately!"

This was not a request, but an order spoken in a sharp tone.

But he had no problem with that, he liked that taste.

"On the back. Hands to the sides. We will have some fun now. Open!"

With these words, she grabbed his head and moved it, if a little roughly, to where she wanted it, between her legs. Then she leaned over him, one hand on his upper body and with the other she pushed this artificial penis deep down his throat.

Suddenly the air was cut off and he began to breathe frantically through his nose.

"Good boy. Well, who is in trouble now? Yes, take it deep."

Deepthroating with whole body use. Balthazar tried to concentrate only on the activity until a slight blow on his genitals brought him back to the here and now.

"I do not hear from you. I want to enjoy it. Talk to me!"

Choking, moaning and muttering. Eva wanted to hear and satisfied she encouraged him to keep going. His hands went up, she stopped for a second before continuing.

"I know you are in trouble. That's why I like it."

Again this evil giggle. But he also had to admit that he enjoyed the whole thing as well.

But at some point, it became too much for him.

"You're a slut, you should like it in all ways, right?"

"Yes, Mistress."

"Apologize."

After doing so, he was sent back to his place and, even though he did not know where the feeling came from, he was annoyed with himself for not keeping it up.

 

Next was Lucifer's turn again.

"Turn around. Spread your legs."

If he had turned away from the others earlier, he now looked directly into their faces and under the places that were not covered by the mask, you could see a slight red glow.

He was not embarrassed, not after what everyone had experienced together, but ... well. He was not ordered around this way every day and did not always have to say obediently, 'yes, mistress'.

Eva chuckled as she kept pounding on his bare ass cheeks with her cock.

"That does not hurt, does it?"

"No, Mistress," he answered, but only to scream a second later as she slapped his skin with her flat hand once left and once right. And quite firm.

"That's for fun," she laughed, pounding again several times, before slapping her skin again with both hands at the same time. "And that produces lightning."

With her fingernails, she scratched, immediately afterward, along Lucifer's maltreated cheeks and reaped a hiss.

And again two strokes, followed by a quick penetration, no lubricant, just some spit. His eyes became even bigger because that was quite a lot before Eva pulled out again and pounded it again on his soft, red skin. His wheezing and groaning grew louder, his words were only choppy and Eva's voice became more exuberant. She enjoyed that very much. In between, she gave him pleasure again and again, by reaching between his legs and rubbing and squeezing briefly.

She repeated this process two more times before she pushed him away from the bed.

 

"Lick it. It's dirty. I do not like it dirty. Good boy. Did I allow you to use your hand?" A slap on his hand and he growled softly. The grin on her face was for everyone.

It took a moment longer to get out of bed because Lucifer was a bit dizzy, but he loved and enjoyed every second of it.

Then Eva got rid of the strap-on, threw it in his direction, ordered him to clean it. She asked Balthazar to give her gloves, let him help her, and then summoned him to her.

 

"On the back. Take your legs and hold them for me."

Seconds later, he felt a finger that slowly made his way and the deep groan he could not suppress.

"I start with one. Just to make my slut pretty horny. Do you want more?"

There was only moaning and Balthazar was already in his own world with his eyes closed. This finger suddenly moved extremely fast and she repeated her question. This time a bit louder.

"Y-yes ... yes, Mistress."

"Beg for it."

And Balthazar begged for it, again and again. Between violent gasps.

"That's one. One makes you a slut?!"

Eva immediately stopped and grinned. And again from the beginning. She loved this game. Loved making her men scream.

It was increasingly difficult for him to hold his legs and shortly before his climax, she broke off.

"Good boy. Back at your place!"

He had the feeling that his heart had never knocked so fast and he allowed himself a moment, leaned his head against the mattress and digested these events. Great God, that was horny.

 

"You. Hands and knees."

Eva took off her glove and threw it aside before putting on a new one.

"Spread your cheeks. Keep them open for me."

Lucifer pushed his head into the mattress because that was really degrading.

Maybe it was the fact that he was already so heated up, maybe it was because Eva kept rubbing his prostate at such a rapid pace as he had never experienced before, but after only half a minute he had the feeling he would have to cum.

And all this she managed with just one finger. That was the fact that stunned him most of all. And Eva was astonished that her friend could groan in all pitches.

Fast, slow and again and again with short breaks. And then it was over. Shortly before ...

"Back to your place. I want to see you coming. Come on."

As much as he would have wished that Eva had taken over, this wish was denied him and so he did it himself while everyone was watching him.

Spurred on by her words, it did not take long.

"Not on the floor! Here."

She pointed to the latex cover and with one hand on his cock and with the other supported on the mattress, he squeezed everything out under shaking and wheezing.

"And now, lick it clean!"

Another low point. That was embarrassing now. But Eva amused it and so did the others, with the exception of Balthazar, because he knew what to expect.

 

"Come to me," she whispered sweetly and pulled the older man by the leash on the bed.

After he got on his hands and knees, it was time to get some help.

Balthazar was treated with a vibrator and two different dildos over the next few minutes and he enjoyed it. Of course only with spit, because she also had something different in mind for him. Impatiently he let his hips circling if it went too slowly.

Whimpering, he tried to slip away from her, when those feelings became too strong and his prostate was so violently shaken that it almost hurt.

"This one pleases my little slut, am I right?"

He also was not spared that her palms kissed his ass if it took too long to answer.

On the one hand relieved, on the other hand, a little disappointed that it did not last any longer, he felt his testicles contract and his arms buckled as he came with a loud cry. Of course, he was not spared to lick everything up.

 

When Eva pulled the masks off their faces, tenderly brushing their sweaty hair out of their faces and rewarding them with a long kiss, they all stood up and applauded.

 

next work ...

day 29

**Glory hole**

Chuck/John


End file.
